Enemies of the State
by Another U SasuSakuuu
Summary: She is the owner of a major fashion industry. He is the owner of a financial firm. Both are mobsters. So what happens when their territories interlock? Rated M for safety. Sasusaku.
1. Prolague

It was a brisk, Sunday afternoon when _she_ was getting off of her plane. Time had seem to go by so slow for her at the moment and she had no idea what there was to do about it. Her industry, if it could even be called that, had to make a sudden move due to some... unforeseen circumstances. Sakura Haruno owned one of the worlds largest industrial companies, with a little on the side of course. When one of her new workers decided that she wanted to say something to all of her friends, the police also decided to make an investigation into her "so called" company. Haruno & Co. became New York's top selling fashion brand for ages. What people didn't know was that she happened to also have an under-the-table business for weapons. With her company making millions, the bank didn't bother to question her when she kept putting money in that seemed to be out of place. Not to mention the fact that her father also owned the bank she went through, so of course, it was easy for her to get away with such a thing.

Thanks to that no-body, she had to relocate the main office from New York to Chicago. Of course she kept ties in New York; she had ties all over the world. And today, well today was her first day in the city. Her building had been under renovation for the past three months while she was still in New York. Her real estate agent had found the perfect building in the heart of downtown, but they practically had to gut out the building to meet Sakura's expectations. At the moment, all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and climb into bed.

With this move being so big, the work never seemed to end. This needed attention, that needed attention; all of a sudden there was a crisis, it seemed like it would never stop. Now that she was in Chicago, she told herself there was a mini vacation in order. It helped to also be living out of a hotel for the next few weeks since her penthouse at the top of her building wasn't quite finished. With her black heals clicking on the pavement, she found her luggage and her driver and prepared herself for a relaxing week.

Sunday. It's supposed to be a day of no work. But Karma decided that she had other things in plan for Sasuke. His phone would not stop ringing and he was just about ready to throw it into the pool in his backyard. There was a new girl in town and everyone wanted to make sure he knew about it. Of course he did, it wasn't like he was stupid. His father made sure he knew since they were no doubt going to be rivals. But what did he have to worry about? She was a girl. Of course she had the biggest fashion company in New York city, but that didn't mean she knew a thing about guns. If she was stupid enough to be looked into by the cops, he was sure that her little "side business" was _not_ going to last for very long.

Breathing a heavy sigh, he stood up from the chair he was sitting in and decided to take a shower. At ten in the morning, he figured it was a good time to get ready for the day. If he was going to be bothered on his only day off, he might as well make himself busy so they'd shut up. Sasuke Uchiha was the sole heir to Uchiha Global, a major financial firm that looked at, and took care of, their clients retirement funds, accounts, boring financial stuff. His older brother decided it was too boring for him and ran off with his friends to play hippie in Europe.

Stepping out of the shower, Sasuke toweled his messy hair then wrapped another one around his waist so that he could pick something out of his walk in closet. Thanks to the maids, his closet was neatly organized by articles of clothing. His jeans and casual clothes were folded into drawers while his button ups, slacks and what ever else he needed for work were hanging. If he had a choice, he'd be able to fit everything he owned into one, regular sized closet. His mom, however, just _loved_ to go shopping for him, even when he doesn't like everything she buys.

Dropping his towel, Sasuke pulled on a pair of boxers, dark jeans and a tight white shirt. He paused for a moment, thinking about the whether outside, he decided to pull on a hoodie. After slipping on a pair of shoes, he made his way down stairs to find his mother making herself comfortable on his couch. Sasuke had moved out of his parents mansion three years ago when he took over the business. It would be an understatement to say his mother was upset when he made the move. He loved her, no doubt about it, so he promised her she could visit when ever she wanted, handing her a spare key.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking to the kitchen to find something to eat. A slight scowl graced his features when he noticed that there wasn't anything to eat. How the hell was that possible when he has a cook _and _a maid just for the kitchen? "They went out shopping for you earlier," Mikoto said from where she was sitting. The woman never ceased to amaze him. She knew exactly what he was thinking all the time. Frustratingly, he shut the refrigerator door and decided to open a can of Coke before leaning over the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen. Noticing his move, his mother decided to get up from where she was sitting and place herself on one of the bar stools in front of her son.

"Did you hear about Haruno & Co. moving here? They're opening their offices in a week!" His mother was, with out a doubt, excited for her favorite fashion brand to be moving to her home city. It was almost the only brand she ever wore now a days. The magazine that she had been holding was open to an article about the "big move". All Sasuke could do was scoff. There were pictures in a messy collage order on the open page of the company's logo and the CEO herself, walking down an avenue in New York with a cup of coffee in her hand. There was more than one, but that one took him by surprise. Suddenly taking interest, he turned the magazine towards him to get a better look at her. She had _pink_ hair. Pink! Not like a bright, hot pink, but more of a soft, powdery pink.

How in the _hell_ could any one stand to have _pink_ hair? It all made sense, however, when he saw another picture of her hair died blond... He would have believed she was naturally blond if her eyebrows weren't pink and the blond wasn't faded in another picture.

"You _have_ to take me to meet her, Sasuke," his mother exclaimed.

"What makes you think I'll have to interact with her?" Mikoto gave her son a look. She wasn't a stupid woman. In response, Sasuke held up his hands in defense. "Alright, alright. I'll have my people talk to her people first thing tomorrow morning. With an excited squeak, Mikoto gave her son a kiss on the cheek. "Now lets go get some breakfast," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him around the counter and out the door. This week would _definitely_ be interesting.

* * *

_Well that was my first story! Well first chapter of my first story. Please read and review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Introductions

The sun woke Sakura up earlier than she wanted to. It was Monday morning, but there was no way in seven hells she was going to move from the comfort of her hotel bed. The Blackstone proved to be more than she could have asked for. The bed was soft, the service was excellent, not to mention the kind of ironic history to the place. A mob boss from the thirties had held the first ever crime convention at the historic hotel, or so the rumor went. Sakura _could_ be considered a mob boss, she liked the ring to it, but there was no way she'd ever admit to it out loud.

Figuring it was time for her to get out of bed and check on the office, she rolled over and made her way into the bathroom. Her pink hair was in knots, causing a groan to escape her lips. After a good five minutes of brushing the tangles out, she slipped out of her neglige and pulled on a pair on pants, tank top and a graphic, True Religion sweatshirt. She didnt really like to wear her own clothing. In fact, she _hated _it. She designed it, why should she have to wear it? She left it up to her workers to wear what ever they wanted while working, as long as one article of clothing was hers.

After putting on a pair of socks, she made her way back into the bathroom to finish with her hair and applying her makeup. She made her locks curl softly, keeping it down and put a white beanie over her head. Once she was happy, she grabbed a backpack, filled her mug with coffee and wrapped a scarf around her neck. Even though it was September, Chicago had a nasty wind chill that nipped at her when ever she walked out with out something warm in her hands and scarf around her neck.

The doorman greeted her with a friendly smile and called for the valet to bring her car. She heard it before she saw it and smiled to herself. She liked to drive herself when going from home to work or anything casual. If she was making an appearance to parties and other public events, then she would have a driver. A smile graced her lips when her Audi RS5 came into view. Once it was parked in front of her, she made a quick round about to make sure there wasn't any damage done to the white paint. Her black rims also passed inspection as she made her turn, then grabbed the key from the valet, tipped him and climbed into the drivers seat.

As she pulled up to the company's parking lot, she couldn't help but revel at the sheer magnificence of the building. The glass reflected everything the city had to offer, and it was magnificent. As she entered the main lobby, scanned her ID, she kept noticing people looking at her, smiling. She guessed it wasn't hard to pick her out of a crowd... she did have pink hair. When she got to the main entrance to her office, she was greeted by a rather hectic receptionist who seemed to have her cleavage out a little more than Sakura liked. If there was one thing she stressed for her girls, it was modesty. Then again, sometimes she wouldn't be too modest herself. But this, she could practically see her nipples.

"Tuck those girls in, Amanda, you know the rules," she said sternly. "I'm still technically off duty so what ever you have to say can wait until a week from now." The girl bit her lip, knowing better than to say anything against her boss. She muttered an apology and went back to her work. Sakura marveled at the pure white marble flooring that reflected the overhead lighting perfectly. All offices, since she didn't believe in cubicles, had glass doors and never more than three people to a space. That day, she made a visit to each floor, seeing that it was all to her expectations. As soon as she reached the second to top floor, since the top was going to be her penthouse, she was greeted by yet another hectic woman, only this time it was her personal assistant.

A groan escaped her soft lips. "What now, Hinata?" The raven haired girl bit her lip, knowing her boss wasn't going to be happy. "You have a visit, ma'am." Sakura's brow furrowed. Who would visit her now? Everyone she knew who would want to knew that she was off for the week. Nothing could prepare her for who was exactly waiting for her in her chair. Who had the audacity to sit in _her_ chair? She hadn't even sat in it yet! When the chair turned around however, any words of disdain got lost. This guy was nothing short of a Greek god.

Sasuke was getting irritated. Wasn't an owner of a major company supposed to be into work on time? He had been waiting for at least half an hour for her and it was already 11:30. So wherer the hell was she? He was nice at first, sitting on the couch that was in front of her desk, deciding to watch tv while he waited, but when it became too much for him, he decided to sit in her chair. Why not test it out? They were going to hate each other anyway, so why not annoy the shit out of her. He was slightly impressed, though, as soon as he sat down. The chair was ridiculously comfortable and the view out of the floor to ceiling window was amazing.

It wasn't long after he sat down that she walked into the office. He spun around but was hardly impressed by what he saw. She was dressed rather casually for a Monday and her sweatshirt wasn't really flattering, but she did have an awesome ass in those jeans of hers. He stood up, pushing the white sleeves of his button up past his elbows, revealing his toned forearms. By the way she was gawking at him, he could just tell she would be an easy target if he ever needed sex.

"Who the hell are you," Sakura finally spat out. She had put her backpack down on the couch and placed a hand on her hip. Sasuke held out a hand after walking around her desk to stand in front of her. "Sasuke Uchiha, sole owner of Uchiha Global." She didn't respond to his hand so he just placed it in his pocket. So she had an attitude, it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. "Sakura Haruno, and you already know what I own." Nope, it wasn't the attitude he couldn't handle, it's the annoying way she pretended to own him. Oh how wrong she was.

"Seeing as how I figured we are going to be enemies quite soon, I thought I would ask you to dinner."


	3. Frustrating Thoughts

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror that night, sighing with a sort of satisfaction. If this guy was going to be _such_ a gentleman, she might as well make herself look like a lady, and damn did she look good. The black, lace dress that she adorned hugged every curve in her body. The length was perfect, stopping just above her knee to show off her long, creamy legs. The red shoes she wore fit perfectly with the red rose necklace gracing her lips. The only thing missing was the red lipstick she needed to put on. Thinking about all the red things she was putting on made her feel like it was too much, but the outfit looked amazing to her, not to mention the fact that her butt was shown off in the most perfect way.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, Sakura realized she needed to grab her coat before heading down to the lobby. Sasuke said he would be there at seven, and seeing as it was five till, she figured it would be best to head out. There meeting yesterday was really quite interesting, considering the fact that he was very much a gentleman. Of course it made her eye twitch to see him sitting in _her_ chair of all places. Who does that? It was obvious the tension between them was thick enough to cut with a knife, but seeing as how they were both owners of major companies, it would be better for the public's eye to see them as acquaintances.

Hardly any words were exchanged between them yesterday and it was kind of unsettling for it. It wasn't like she hadn't dealt with people like that before, it was just that something about him put her off. But, as she stepped out of the elevator, she couldn't help but remember the real reason why she had actually accepted. He was drop dead gorgeous. Sasuke was leaning over the bar on the far side of the lobby, calmly drinking a Beck's. He had on a pair of black slacks and a black button up, rolled up to his elbows. Apparently the man loved black. His shoes, pants, shirt, tie and vest were all... black... She shook her head for a moment and tried her best not to drool at the sight of his toned torso. The shirt he was wearing practically molded to ever muscle fiber in his body and it was killing her. This was going to be an interesting night.

Sakura set her purse down on the bar before sliding onto the bar stool next to him. He hardly even looked at her as she ordered herself a Gin and Coke. What an ass.

As soon as she had walked out of the elevator, Sasuke knew he was going to have some trouble. If he thought she was just plain Jane yesterday, he obviously had not expected to think her as a drop dead gorgeous super model. There was no doubt, by the way she comfortably walked towards him heals, that she had actually been a model before she started her company. Her legs went on for miles and the way she held her head told him she had plenty of pride for the way she looked that night.

Trying to keep his composure, he kept his gaze on his bottle of beer to keep himself for ogling those luscious legs of hers. _"Gin and coke? Interesting choice for a girl,"_ he thought to himself.

"So I figured it would be nice if I just drove us to the restaurant," he finally said. He had to admit that he just wanted to show off his baby and he wanted to see if he could soak her panties just like any other girl that had the pleasure of sitting in the passenger seat. With a simple shrug of her shoulders, she finished off her drink and stood back on her feet, grabbing her purse in the process. "Fine by me," she said. God was she annoying. Why couldn't she just act like a normal girl for once? Not like she was so hot..

"Hn" It was his usual response when ever something irritated him. It kept him from saying something that could damage his reputation. As they walked towards his car, he waited for her reaction... only to never get one. His Mercedes C63 AMG had never ceased to impress a girl. The matte silver always seemed to attract their attention, not to mention the fact that it showed he had money. But this... this woman hardly even smirked. In fact, she had the audacity to say something. "I bet my Audi could beat that in a second." Oh! So she was an Audi fan! No wonder they didn't get along very well.

It wasn't very long until they were seated in a private area of Alexander's Steakhouse. The place had a sort of... finesse about it that he liked, and since he frequented the place enough, he knew the chef personally, along with some of the serving staff. Today it seemed like the waitress serving them had a neckline that seemed to plunge a little too far. "Hey, my name is Alyssa and I'll be your server today. Can I get anything started for the two of you?" She seemed nice enough, but the way she was looking at him as if she were a bitch in heat told him a whole different story. Glancing over at Sakura across the table, he figured he could have a little fun tonight.

Sakura ordered herself a water, keeping her eyes fixated on the menu, knowing that the waitress was flirting with the man in front of her. Not only were her boobs pushed up to her eyeballs, but her skirt was way to short. The audacity of some people... Sure he was gorgeous, but come on, couldn't she see he was with somebody? Sakura stopped herself. What was she thinking? They weren't on a date, and they sure as hell didn't like each other. He was a spoiled rich boy who used his looks to get girls in bed with him.

As soon as the waitress walked away, she set down her menu only to be met with dark, obsidian eyes. Why was he looking at her like that? Was he amused by the fact he was flirting along with the waitress? When a smirk appeared on his lips, she could only confirm that he was trying to play her. No way in hell was she going to get jealous for this prick.

Interlacing her fingers and placing them under her chin, she flashed Sasuke the best heart wrenching smile she could muster. "So, Mr. Uchiha, tell me about what you do." Sakura tried to make her voice sound as sexy as possible, and by the way he seemed to pause for a split second confirmed that it worked. He too placed a fist under his chin and looked at her. "As you know, I run a financial firm. But we both know that it's only a facade." He gave her a wink and they both resumed dinner in as much silence as possible, only speaking when absolutely necessary.

Once they arrived back at the hotel, Sakura decided now was a good time to make him understand who she was and know his place. "Lets Get something straight, Uchiha. I don't like you, you don't like me. For appearance's sake, we should keep our business interactions to a minimum, especially since our companies don't need to interact with each other. As for whats on the side, I fully intend to take over what is rightfully mine." Sakura took a step closer to him as she spoke, wanting to make an impression. Rebellious strands of hair moved slightly as his breath reached her face. Yet another smirk graced his magnificent lips. "I fully intend to keep what is mine, _your highness." _That pissed her off. Having enough of him for the night, she turned on her heal and marched herself into the hotel.

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling to himself softly as she walked away. Damn, she had an ass. He too turned on his heal and entered his car to drive home. The drive was quiet since he decided it was a good time to keep the radio off. He couldn't help but admit to the fact that Sakura Haruno was indeed a very strong willed woman. Her legs were amazing as was her ass. She had a smile that could light up the entire country if she wanted to and green eyes that could keep him awake at night.

As Sasuke turned into his driveway, he made a b-line for the shower as inappropriate thoughts graced his mind. There wasn't a doubt that he wanted her in her bed. She had been the first good looking woman not to jump his bones at the first chance she got. She didn't fawn over him like a fan girl or even simply stare at him for too long. Once he was out of the shower, toweling his damp hair, he had to curse himself for thinking that he could possibly be attracted to this woman. They were enemies for god sake. There were going to be wars in the near future over transactions that go wrong. Why in the hell should he be thinking about her soft, pink lips on his. With an audible groan, he pulled on a pair of sweats and flopped, ungracefully, onto his bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

_So there is the third chapter. I feel like it's not working out too well at the moment. Do I need to get into more depth with the characters or something? Let me know what you think in a review! It would help tremendously! Ciao!_


	4. Truce

The week seemed to go by so slow for Sakura. Of course she enjoyed every moment of not having to work, yet she still just couldn't sit still for very long. Since she didn't have much to do, shopping preoccupied her time along with trying to find new friends to hang out with. It would only drive her crazy if her social life diminished. Skaura missed her friends back in New York, but there was something different about finding others in Chicago. One day, during her week off, she managed to find herself wandering in to a privately owned pizza parlor. It was amazingly charming and figured this would be a good spot for her to hang out.

There weren't very many customers inside the parlor, but the ones who were had been regulars for years. It was a good place for her to think about anything she needed to think about and she could see herself escaping to this place if she ever needed to get away from the office. While she was there, she managed to sit down at the small bar to see what kind of pizza they had. There had always been a war between New York and Chicago over who's pizza was the best, and even though she was born and raised in Manhattan, she preffered the Chicago style deep dish over the thin crust back at home.

That day, as she was looking over the menu, she couldn't help but noticed the sensation of someone sitting on the bar stool next to her. When she turned around, she was met with the widest smile she could have ever seen on a face. „Hi! I'm Naruto! Whats your name?" What? This guy was really introducing himself to a random stranger? She couldn't help but smile herself as they shook hands. „Sakura Haruno," she replied sweetly.

He turned away from her for a moment just long enough to order ramen... wait... ramen? At a pizza parlor? He must have noticed the look on her face as he ordered. „I've known the chef since I was little. He knows I like ramen, its like my favorite food in the universe, so he keeps stuff on reserve just for me!" He was an unusually cheerful fellow and she liked that. As they talked, it was clear they would become fast friends.

Sakura heaved a sigh as she was woken from her thoughts. Hinata had come in with a stack of magazines for her to look over. The editor of Vauge wanted to showcase her in a major article of an upcoming issue. Of course there was going to be photo shoots coming up with interviews and they'd have to get the office in order. Things had been hectic when she came back. Her vacation had taken a toll even though Hinata was in charge. There was still a ton of paperwork for her to do that Hinata couldn't. Thankfully, her friend knew what she needed and left a glass of Coke for her on her desk.

„Rough week huh," Hinata asked with a teasing hint to her voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes playfully then shook her head. „I don't know what compelled me to take that long of a vacation. Theres so much for me to do right now."

Hinata shrugged. „You hardly ever take any vacation, Sak. You needed it." Her friend was just about to walk out of the office when she remembered something. „By the way, the editor of Vogue decided she wants Sasuke Uchiha to be part of the photo shoot."

Sakura practically spat out the Coke she had just taken into her mouth. „Youre joking right?"

Hinata shook her head, being totally serious. „She wants to portray you two as a semi couple, since he's the other most powerful person in Chicago." With that, her friend left the office.

Sakura shook her head and flipped through the magazines she had left on her desk. She would have to pick out what articles of clothing she wanted to be part of the photo shoot and since Sasuke was going to be involved... well.. something compelled her to make herself look more amaying than ever.

Sasuke rubbed his face with both hands and let out a heavy sigh. He had three contracts sprawled out in front of him and more on his computer. He had been up the night before, dealing with a _transaction_ that had caused a headache for his right hand man as well as himself. The shipment that was supposed to come in from Europe had a sudden delay when the captain of the ship had demanded a payment that was more than what he had accepted originally.

Usually his right hand, Shikamaru, could handle a situation like that. But when he wanted to get violent, Sasuke had to make an appearance himself. He didn't like it when one of his higher ups got caught up in business like that, so he showed up with his Glock 19 in plain view. As soon as he showed up with his hands in his pockets, he walked over to where the captain was sitting and squatted in front of him.

„I dont know who you think you are," he statred, placing the mouth of his gun under the mans jaw, „but you _never_ go back on a deal, especially when you demand more money. Now, be a good boy and accept the payment my men are offering." Sasuke then stood up and gave a nod to Shikamaru and Neji.

It was no longer his problem then. Now, he was back at his desk having to deal with a different type of client. One that was equally as annoying as the one last night.

Just this morning he had gotten word from Vogue that he was supposed to participate in a photo shoot. She seemed to be quite secretive about the said photo shoot, but honestly he didn't care. Apparently, he could make girls swoon just be simply standing in front of a camera. He didn't even have to try. So of course he couldn't just ignore her request. In fact, he accepted it joyfully, hoping that it would be good publicity for his company, even though he didn't need any more clients. He had enough to make a profit large enough to suport him and every single one of his employees for life.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was time for him to meet with his mother. Naruto, being is own personal assistant had gotten in contact with Sakura's and arranged for a meeting. He was glad the dobe had close ties with Hinata, it made it easier for him to keep tabs on his new rival.

As per usual, he arrived with Mikoto in his Mercedes E class. His mother never did like the thought of him driver her where ever they went together, so he always had to call his driver and arrange for him to pick them up. Sasuke opened the door for her and took her hand in the crook of his elbow. Once they were upstairs, his mother was giddy with excitement. „I cant believe you were able to do this for me Sasuke! You have no idea how much this means to me," she said. Hinata greeted them with a shy smile and ushered them into a large room with multiple designers at seperate tables. He had to admit that the area was very nice. The work place was neat for a fashion company and there was a sort of charm to the place. After a few minutes of waiting, they were greeted by Sakura herself and god damn she really had to stop looking so attractive. Her pencil skirt ended below her knees but it hugged her butt perfectly. Her white shirt with loose sleeve had an open slit on the chest revealing minimal clevage that left the mind to wonder. She almost had a classic 30s look to her with the heals she was wearing and god she could pull it off with out a problem.

„Ah, Mr. Uchiha, such a pleasant surprise," Sakura said with just enough sarcasm for only him to notice. Shemust not have been told about his appearance, but at the same time, she didn't let it show. As soon as that gorgeous smile of hers spread across her face, he knew that she would win his mother over with out even trying.

„You must be Mrs. Uchiha."

„Oh please, call me Mikoto. I hate feeling so old." The woman was a striking contrast to her son. In fact, she was easier to interact with and smile at. „Please, follow me. I'd like to give you a tour of our offices before revealing a surprise that I have in store for you." Sakura placed a hand on his mothers lower back while stretching the other out so she could lead her around. He was slightly impressed. The work place was good for the employees and it promoted better work ethic. He would have to think about hópening up his own offices and get rid of the cubicles that were on one floor. But what surprise did she have in store for his mother?

It wasn't long before his question was answered when they walked into a major studio like area. There were rows ans rows of clothing lined up as if it were a store. On one corner of the area were dressing rooms and a run way coming towards the center of the room. His mother looked around like a kid in a candy store and it made him chuckle.

„I want you to pick anything out that you like and when we are done here, I will take you to my office to design your personal line of clothing." Sasukes jaw just about dropped. What the hell was she doing? Mikoto squealed and hugged the woman, thanking her a million times over then turning to Sasuke to give him a hug as well, then she was off. He walked over to stand next to Sakura while she was busy and shook his head. „Thank you for doing this," he said after a while. Sakura shrugged, „it's the least I could do. She is your mother and she is a very big customer of mine." He was then reminded that he had no idea why they could possibly enemies.

She was charming, absolutely charming and not to mention beautiful. „Listen," she said, her voice softer than usual, „I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you a week ago. I understand that I stepped into your territory and I would like to make a truce."

His head turned towards her, having to look down at her since she only reached his shoulders while in heals. To say the least, Sasuke was surprised. His pride and ego were too big for him to allow himself to speak first, so of course he accepted with a nod.

„I think it would also be best for my mother," he chuckled as he watched her duck into a dressing room. „How about I take you out." Yes, he was asking her out on a date.

Sakura looked up at him with her green as and happily accepted before dashing off to tend to his mother.

* * *

_Am I posting too quickly? I feel like I am... Anywase! Please review and let me know what you think before I post any more chapters. I promise this isnt the end to their little romance. _


End file.
